dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Staff of Parthalan
} |supertitle = Weapon |name = Staff of Parthalan |image = DA2_Staff_of_Parthalan_(unlockable_fire_staff).jpg |px = 272px |type = Staff |icon = Staff green DA2.png |damage = 22 fire damage (30 per second) |material = Red Steel |runes = 1 |restriction = Mage |stats = |location = |notes = Can be unlocked for free by anyone with a Bioware Social Network account. See here for more information. |item_id = prm000im_parth_staff |appearances = Dragon Age II - Unlockable |act = DLC}} The Staff of Parthalan is the spear-like staff used by Hawke in the "Destiny" trailer for Dragon Age II.Melo, Fernando "Staff of Parthalan" BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-25. In the trailer, Hawke uses the staff as both a melee weapon and as a mage's staff. Background Acquisition * Can be unlocked for free by anyone with a Bioware Social Network account. See here for more information. Trivia *This staff was the first to introduce the concept of a blade for melee purposes, a concept used for many staves in Dragon Age II. *This staff is being wielded by Hawke on the cover of Dragon Age II as well as the Destiny Trailer. **In the trailers and arts, Hawke wields the staff with the blade pointed away from his body. In-game, he uses it with the blade pointed towards his back, slashing enemies with it when in close proximity. *It is also used by Ravi in Dragon Age Legends Remix 01. *The Staff of Parthalan has two significantly different descriptions of its history: one used in the in-game Codex entry (seen above), and one used on the [http://dragonage.bioware.com/da2/info/parthalan/ official Dragon Age II site] which links it to Hawke's family history: **"Magic has always run strongly within the Hawke bloodline. The tales passed down from one generation to the next tell of an ancestor named Parthalan, a mage who long ago helped to unite Ferelden under the rule of King Calenhad. Parthalan eventually vanished into legend, fleeing the persecution of the Chantry, but his legacy remains in the hands of his family - along with his hope that one day, mages would achieve the freedom that King Calenhad intended to bring to all men." *Hawke also wields this staff in Dragon Age Legends, but they use it as a 2-handed sword instead of a staff (Hawke is only available if the player has bought Dragon Age II and linked their Facebook account to their EA account) *If the world state imported into Dragon Age: Inquisition has Hawke as a mage, they will use a similar looking staff to this one, although the orb at the top will be light blue instead of red. Dragon Age RPG In the Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), the Staff of Parthalan is available as a "permanent magic item" reward for player characters.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Core Rulebook, p. 336 Gallery Staff of Parthalan icon.png External links *Dragon Age II: Game Info: Staff of Parthalan References ru:Посох Парталана de:Stab von Parthalan Category:Dragon Age II unlockables Category:Dragon Age II staves Category:Promotional items